Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250
:Previous Issue: Sonic the Hedgehog #249 (Worlds Collide - Part 6) ←— :—→ Next Issue: Sonic the Hedgehog #251 (Worlds Collide - Part 12) Sonic the Hedgehog #250 is the two hundred and fifty issue of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series by Archie Comics, released in July 2013. It contains the ninth part of the crossover Worlds Collide. Publisher's Summary Celebrate 250 issues of the longest-running video game based comic series, Sonic the Hedgehog, with "When Worlds Collide" Part Nine of Twelve! The final act of the crossover mega-event starts here as Sonic and Mega Man stand united against the Wily Egg – and backing them up are all their heroic friends. Standing against them are the Robot Masters—all of them! Let the battle begin! At a whopping 48 pages, this double-sized issue features a special, digitally remastered re-presentation of the first Sonic the Hedgehog issue! Also featuring a stunning new wrap-around cover by Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante. Plus, choose YOUR favorite hero with the "Team Sonic" and "Team Mega Man" CHIBI variant covers!Kotaku: ALL the Robot Masters Show Up in the Mega Man/Sonic Comics Crossover Story : Previous Part: Worlds Collide - Part 8 (Universe #53) ←— : —→ Next Part: Worlds Collide - Part 10 (Mega Man #27) When Worlds Collide - Part Nine: All-Out War! '' Robot Masters reprogramed into working for Wily.]] The issue opens with Sonic the Hedgehog, all of his friends (including E-123 Omega), Mega Man, Rush, and Proto Man facing down a whole army of Robot Masters led by the newly roboticized Rouge Woman outside of the Wily Egg. The group heads into battle, Sonic telling them to push through to the teleporter pad. Vector reminds him that they couldn't crack the access code, but Proto Man tells him that it's still their only way into the Wily Egg. Shadow is overwhelmed by an attack from Napalm Man, but Omega steps in to unload his arsenal on the walking tank. He tells Shadow that Rouge was wrong and it was a good idea for him to leave his post guarding their exit portal, but Shadow tells him that he can discuss it with her once she's safe. Sonic praises Shadow for finding Omega after he "teleported off in a huff" (to which he replies that he "did NOT") and reassures him that they'll get his teammate back. Shadow tells him to concentrate on the fight and Sonic heads off to back up Rock. He asks exactly how many Robot Masters Rock HAS fought in his world, to which he replies that it feels like hundreds. He notes and is relieved that his brothers from the initial line aren't included in this giant army, as it's going to be hard enough destroying all those bots again. He starts to get worried about Dr. Light, but Sonic reassures him that they've got this situation well in hand and he's as good as saved. Speaking of Dr. Light, on board the Wily Egg, Drs. Eggman and Wily have placed a Moto Bug and a Met inside of his cell and are betting Rings/Zenny that their minion can do more damage to him. They cheer on their respective underling, but the two just end up bumping into each other and fighting amongst themselves. Light tells the two Docs that it's not too late to reconsider their actions, as trying to rewrite ALL universes is too much even for men of such genius. Eggman wonders how he found out their master plan, but Wily tells him not to listen to him and that he's just jealous of their vision. He claims that they have complete control, but Thomas reminds him of the other times that he's had "complete control" (Ra Moon, Gamma, King, the Stardroids, Roboenza, and Bass) and that he's always had Mega Man have to save him from himself. He also tells Eggman that from what he's heard of him, he's no different (Chaos, the ARK, Emerl, the Time Eater). Wily heads off in a huff and Eggman joins him after making a rather devious face in Light's direction. Back to the battlefield, Rock says that this seemed a lot easier when he was fighting them one at a time while holding off several Robot Master attacks with Blues. Sonic comes to assist and also helps Shadow out by knocking Hard Man on Top Man ("I didn't need your help!" "I know--I just like to steal your fun."). Blaze battles all of the fire-based Robot Masters at once (Heat Man, Pharaoh Man, Flame Man, Burner Man, Magma Man, and Solar Man) and harnesses their flames into a giant tornado that she engulfs them all in. Silver handles several robots at once easily with his psi powers, but Flash Man takes him by surprise with his Time Stopper (all the while envying his huge quills full of hair). Espio and Shadow Man have a shinobi showdown while Charmy Bee comes under attack by Hornet Man and Vector challenges Snake Man. Knuckles goes fist to fist against Stone Man and Concrete Man (Stone Man noting that he hits like Guts Man). Shadow tells the mechanized Rouge that she shouldn't have come after him when he's taken off guard by Shade Man, saying that she's among classier company now. Amy Rose splashes down against a team of water-based Robot Masters (Splash Woman, Aqua Man, and Pump Man) and is about to be drowned when Tails comes to her rescue. However, he's also on the retreat from Wind Man, Tornado Man, and Gyro Man. Sonic taunts a whole squadron of speeding Robot Masters (Quick Man, Nitro Man, Metal Man riding Turbo Man, and Slash Man riding Charge Man) and Quick Man applauds him on giving him a more thrilling battle than the slower Mega Man. Sonic uses his speed and spin dash to make short work of them and tells Quickie that even though Rock doesn't have his speed, none of the superfast rust buckets have his skill. Speaking of Rock, he takes on a hoard of robots before turning his attention to Rouge Woman. Sonic takes her by surprise and Rock reverts her using the spin shot, acquiring her Black Wave Special Weapon to make his collection an even ten. Back inside the Wily Egg, the doctors watch the battle going on outside. While Wily is really getting into it, Eggman just stands in silence. Bass asks him if he's not enjoying the show to which he replies that while he LOVES to watch robot-on-hedgehog violence, he's currently piecing together a little puzzle in his noggin. Orbot (along with Cubot unsuccessfully trying to make Treble heel) comes into the room to warn Eggman of an unauthorized transmission coming from the prison deck. Wily asks if there's a problem, but Eggman says that he and Metal Sonic will handle it and they head off, Eggman drawing a particularly sinister grin. Back to the slugfest, Shadow tells Sonic that Proto Man has a plan. Blues says that they need to change tactics because any Robot Master that they take down can be instantly time-cloned and sent right back to them. Shadow agrees and says that they need to strike at the doctors NOW. Blues says that with the battle covering them, Sonic and Rock can head to the teleporter, but Rock worries about leaving everyone to fight the army by themselves. Shadow insists that they can take care of themselves and Sonic agrees, saying that the longer they drag out this fight, the more time the docs have to accomplish their master plan. The two head off towards the teleporter with Tails and Rush in tow. Tails asks if it's really a good idea to leave their friends against that hoard, but Sonic says that the more Robot Masters there are in the battlefield, the fewer there are on board the Wily Egg to stop them from thwarting the docs' scheme. Amy and Blues wish them luck and continue battling the army. Back in his cell, Dr. Light is trying to get ahold of Rouge, Rock, Blues, Duo, or anyone through a communicator built out of Met and Moto Bug parts, but isn't successful. Suddenly, Eggman arrives and praises his resourcefulness, saying that he was wondering how Rouge knew exactly where to strike to disable the Wily Egg's engines and vent their chaos energy. He initially thought it was Rouge's own resourcefulness, but the big tell was Light somehow knowing all about their master plan. He asks Metal Sonic to bring the good doctor and he obeys, dragging him over to a huge drop shaft that Eggman opens with the press of a button ("Wait a moment! You don't need to--" "Probably not. But I WANT to. Good-bye, Dr. Light."). Metal Sonic throws Thomas out of the drop shaft, causing him to plummet to the ground below. Eggman waves to Thomas, and remarks that the scene seems familiar. Rush quickly takes notice of this and barks at Rock, the Blue Bomber soon realizing what is about to happen to his father. The issue ends with Mega Man screaming "DAD!!!". Sonic: Genesis - Part Four: Reset (This issue contains some later pages from Sonic the Hedgehog #229.) Inside the Death Egg Mark 2, Sonic has more memory visions from original world before the (first) genesis wave. Sonic yells at Doctor Eggman, saying that there was another world. Eggman confirms it and activates the Egg Destroyer Battlesuit. The Doctor almost defeats Sonic and says that the hedgehog can do nothing to stop his plan and his Death Egg powered by Chaos Emeralds' energy. Before the robot step on in Sonic, the hedgehog uses a broken energy wire to transform into Super Sonic form. Super Sonic manages to trash the Egg Destroyer Battlesuit. With the world tearing itself apart, Sonic taps into all energy of Death Egg and uses the Chaos Control to restore the original world. While the white wave of energy envelopes the world, Sonic and Sally, at distance, promise see each other "on the other side". Off Panel Thanks to the Fans Sonic and Mega Man celebrate the release of the 250th issue. Appearances Characters When Worlds Collide - Part Nine: All-Out War! Sonic the Hedgehog * E-123 Omega * Silver the Hedgehog * Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Charmy Bee ** Espio the Chameleon * Shadow the Hedgehog * Amy Rose * Blaze the Cat * Knuckles the Echidna * Miles "Tails" Prower * Sonic the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat / Rouge Woman * Doctor Eggman * Moto Bug * Chaos (Mentioned) * Emerl (Mentioned) * Time Eater (Mentioned) * Metal Sonic * Orbot and Cubot Mega Man * Proto Man * Rush * Mega Man * Mega Man 2 Robot Masters ** Heat Man ** Bubble Man ** Wood Man ** Metal Man ** Crash Man ** Quick Man ** Air Man ** Flash Man * Mega Man 3 Robot Masters ** Shadow Man *** Shadow Man's modified Cloaker (First appearance) ** Spark Man ** Top Man ** Hard Man ** Gemini Man ** Snake Man ** Magnet Man ** Needle Man * Mega Man 4 Robot Masters ** Dive Man (First appearance) ** Toad Man (First appearance) ** Bright Man (First appearance) ** Pharaoh Man ** Skull Man (First appearance) ** Ring Man (First appearance) ** Drill Man (First appearance) ** Dust Man (First appearance) * Mega Man 5 Robot Masters ** Gyro Man (First appearance) ** Stone Man (First appearance) ** Napalm Man (First appearance) ** Star Man (First appearance) ** Wave Man (First appearance) ** Charge Man (First appearance) ** Crystal Man (First appearance) ** Gravity Man * Mega Man 6 Robot Masters ** Centaur Man (First appearance) ** Wind Man (First appearance) ** Plant Man (First appearance) ** Tomahawk Man ** Blizzard Man (First appearance) ** Yamato Man (First appearance) ** Knight Man (First appearance) ** Flame Man (First appearance) * Mega Man 7 Robot Masters ** Cloud Man (First appearance) ** Shade Man (First appearance) ** Slash Man (First appearance) ** Junk Man (First appearance) ** Turbo Man (First appearance) ** Freeze Man ** Burst Man (First appearance) ** Spring Man (First appearance) * Mega Man 8 Robot Masters ** Astro Man (First appearance) ** Frost Man (First appearance) ** Grenade Man (First appearance) ** Clown Man (First appearance) ** Aqua Man (First appearance) ** Search Man (First appearance) ** Sword Man (First appearance) ** Tengu Man * Mega Man & Bass exclusive Robot Masters ** Magic Man (First appearance) ** Dynamo Man (First appearance) ** Burner Man (First appearance) ** Cold Man (First appearance) ** Pirate Man (First appearance) ** Ground Man (First appearance) * Mega Man 9 Robot Masters ** Tornado Man (First appearance) ** Magma Man (First appearance) ** Galaxy Man (First appearance) ** Splash Woman ** Hornet Man (First appearance) ** Concrete Man ** Jewel Man (First appearance) ** Plug Man (First appearance) * Mega Man 10 Robot Masters ** Sheep Man ** Pump Man (First appearance) ** Blade Man (First appearance) ** Chill Man (First appearance) ** Strike Man (First appearance) ** Solar Man (First appearance) ** Commando Man (First appearance) ** Nitro Man (First appearance) * Genesis Unit ** Buster Rod G ** Mega Water S ** Hyper Storm H * Dr. Wily * Dr. Light * Mettaur * Ra Moon (Mentioned) * Gamma (Mentioned) * King (Mentioned) * Stardroids (First mentioned) * Bass * Treble (First appearance) Genesis - Part Four: Reset * Doctor Eggman * Sonic the Hedgehog / Super Sonic * Egg Beater (Flashback) * Egg Tarantula (Flashback) * Egg Destroyer Battlesuit * Snively Robotnik * Miles "Tails" Prower * Antoine D'Coolette * "Boomer" Walrus * Sally Acorn * Animal friend Pecky Special Weapons * Piko Hammer * Fire Tornado * Black Wave (First appearance) Locations When Worlds Collide - Part Nine: All-Out War! * Skull Egg Zone ** Wily Egg Sonic the Hedgehog * ARK (Mentioned) Genesis - Part Four: Reset * Death Egg Mark 2 Trivia *The gatefold cover and Sonic the Hedgehog #229's partial reprint celebrate the tenth milestone of Archie Comics Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series (250 issues published). *In early images from the Team Mega Man variant cover art, Copy Robot is not using a scarf. **Also, Rush and Treble are fighting for a Battery Biscuit from Ruby-Spears Mega Man cartoon. *In the Team Sonic variant cover, Shadow the Hedgehog is playing a Sega Game Gear handheld gaming console. *In the double-sided page at the beginning of the comic, every single Robot Master from Mega Man 2 through Mega Man 10, plus Mega Man & Bass, and the Genesis Unit is shown (a few only in silhouette) except for Flash Man. **Shadow Man appears riding his modified Cloaker from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. *When saying how Drs. Wily and Eggman always deal with things that they cannot control, Dr. Light mentions: **Ra Moon from Super Adventure Rockman, Gamma from Mega Man 3, King from Mega Man & Bass, the Stardroids from Mega Man V, the Roboenza virus from Mega Man 10, Bass (for his rebellious personality); **Chaos from Sonic Adventure, the Space Colony ARK from Sonic Adventure 2, Emerl from Sonic Battle, and the Time Eater from Sonic Generations. *The manner in which Rouge Woman had been defeated (Sonic dragging her down while Mega Man finished her off with a charged spin dash buster) mirrored how Vile ended up defeated in the ending of Vile Mode of Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, with Zero pinning Vile down and X finishing Vile off with a Charge Shot to the chest, respectively. *Vector the Crocodile is seen using his Level 2 Vector Breath from Sonic Heroes. *The scene where Dr. Eggman has Metal Sonic throw Dr. Light to his death in the cliffhanger was a near-recreation of Mecha Sally throwing Sonic to his death from Sonic the Hedgehog #231. Also, artist Ben Bates was the penciller responsible for both this and the original issue. *The comic included two teasers, both relating to the events after the Worlds Collide arc. The first teaser has Ra Moon entwining its tendrils over the planet Earth, while the second shows Planet Mobius breaking apart, presumably from a failed restoration of the world prior to the second Genesis Wave. Together, the teasers stated "In the aftermath of the Sonic the Hedgehog Mega Man Worlds Collide crossover... ...which world will live... ...and which world will die? When the collision ends, the all-new action begins!" Gallery Cover art SonicC250VM.jpg|Team Mega Man Variant cover by Ryan Jampole, Gary Martin and Matt Herms SonicC250VS.jpg|Team Sonic Variant cover by Ryan Jampole, Gary Martin and Matt Herms SonicC250V.png|Variant covers artwork by Ryan Jampole, Gary Martin and Matt Herms Preview SonicC250-1.jpg|Page #1 SonicC250-2-3.jpg|Pages #2-3 SonicC250-4.jpg|Page #4 SonicC250-5.jpg|Page #5 Ra_Moon_Teaser.jpg|Mega Man's post-Worlds Collide arc teaser Countdown_to_Chaos_Teaser.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog's post-Worlds Collide arc teaser External Links * Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia References Category:Archie Comics issues